Davekat petstuck
by reddestreactionary
Summary: i havent read any decent homestuck petstuck! stories lately. i haven't updated mine on wattpad for a while, so i decided to move it her and on ao3 eventually. when karkat runs away, everthing gets complicated. He tries to make things work. its a bad summary but hey, it's a work in progress...?
1. Chapter 1

~karkat

" Get back here, you low blooded bitch!" my master yelled.

I held my ribs as i hid under the bed.

" You ungrateful, useless little slut." He left the room to retrieve a broom or his dog...either one scared the fuck out off me.

My nook throbbed in pain from earlier this morning when he pulled me from my hiding spot and punished me for not having coffee and breakfast ready at 5 in the morning. He then kicked me in the gut and told you that he would "punish" me later if i didn't have dinner done when he came back.

I didn't because there wasn't anything to cook and trolls can't walk around without a collar...I don't have one...for obvious reasons.

Oh shit. He's back.

He doesn't have a broom or his dog, but he snickers and you wonder what he is up to. He throws a ball under the bed. It begins smells so bad that my eyes started to water.

I can't breath. No, I have to retreat. Retreat and Surrender.

I crawl from under the bed, my ears sulking as i wheeze for air.

Master smirks.

"Since dinner isn't ready. You'll be my dinner." he says.

I nod and get into position so we can get it over with. He gets behind me and drops his pants.

"That's a good little slut."

I hiss under my breath, as he forcibly enters me.

~Time skip~

I sat up even though my hips hurt because i don't want to be there in the morning for him to declare seconds.

I sit in the shower scrubbing away his touch and the disgusting sex. I throw up as I remember all the things he did to me. I wanted to leave.

No, I plan on it.

After master went to work, I packed up: some clothes, a couple cans of food, money, and medicine/ bandages. I get one of master's belts and cut it to look like a collar.

Using the fire escape, I run to the only safe place i know.

Gamzee's.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23be83d2d09483e2a8717b55447613bd"Gamzee lives in a abandoned house outside of the city. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /At one point of time , he was a street fighter troll until he was deemed crazy and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He escaped being put down and now lives here, striving on fast food and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He's usually chill but sometimes he gets angry and needs time to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Due to his history with the police, he covers his face in clown paint to hide his identity./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4c11de22e7a932a7a3a3a718c13731""Sup, Karbro! It's been all up and forever." The clown says, hugging me. I snuggle into his embrace, warm and gentle. He realized that I was shaking and noticed my bookbag. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck did that motherfucker do?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I flinch at his voice at it raises. He then changes his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is you alright motherfucker?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm done, Gamzee." I cry. He pets me, holding me close. "I hate my life."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Now don't you all up and give up on life yet, motherfucker." Gamzee says. He lets me cry on his shoulder for a bit and we talk about what i plan on doing next. I hadn't thought that far to be honest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9060e810bbe5c659276c8fcb23844850""What if you get all knocked up and shit?" Gamzee style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The color drained from my face. I hadn't thought about that either. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or can't find another fucker who will take you in? I mean you can stay with me, Karbro, but... I don't think i can help you with no wriggler."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There isn't going to be a wriggler!" I yell. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I am span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NOT/span getting pregnant!I am span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NOT/span going back to him! It is span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NOT/span happening! Gamzee winced at my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He knew that if that was the case, I would have no choice but to return to master and take care of him and his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just...let me stay until get back on my feet."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Will do, motherfucker."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b698f84f4bd4a110334a9e57350db572"~ Dave P.O.V.~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcb2c7f3eca2f06864de7d752f719aa8"I have no fucking clue why the fuck i am getting yelled, but it is a thing that is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rose is yelling at me and Dirk about something that we don't care about. Something about being " responsible" and what-not-ness. Her troll, Kanaya, sits beside her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She suggests for me to get a job or a hobby to fill in my time and for Dirk to get a " real " job other then dj gigs at clubs in the middle of the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d3d65864c57592104c9121bbb250a7d""Strifing and mixing music are hobbies." I justify./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c865ae5782d020ee361e883620eb50a7"" You need a productive hobby. Maybe you should get a troll." Rose says, gazing admirably at her troll." They are quite intelligent and independent."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ff49beca62e38e082e3ec8a81e3cc85"" Yeah I'll think about it." I say, ironically while rolling my eyes behind my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I get up to go to the store to go get some apple juice and something to eat tonight. As i approached the store, i noticed two trolls standing outside the store. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /One large troll that is kinda dressed like a jiggulo guard that towers over a smaller troll with tiny nubs for horns in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He stands insecure as the jiggulo troll pats him on the head and goes into the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3c6dc0b9adce03a56e521c08e7d258d"Apple juice. Heavens providence in a liquid form. Beautiful stuff man. Pizza is great to...but no where close to apple juice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32534a9b8647e8fa6946c97ba1c1d2d8"Oh shit.!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I come out of the store to find a guy grabbing the small troll by their hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60747472b7d417ef6c1735b9cde6475c"" Do you hear me? Where is your collar, troll? " The man style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yo, bro. what are you doing to my troll?" I call style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The man drops the troll on his ass. The troll hisses, trying to understand what just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Is this yours?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dave winces at "this". Why did he address the troll like an object?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Yeah, bro. Problem?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" No sir. Just the collar lacked a pendent. That's all."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" He wasn't harming anyone so I don't see why you would need to check it, right?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Yes sir."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Then get you ass out of my face."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9d36de63fc4a8a29ff9942eac88a607"The man walked away, grumbling. The troll flinched at my presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bbf2434a57e0762d6a28da75d85c7e4"" Hey, are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9756d4118d338e555cd4428d77fbcb"~ karkat P.O.V.~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060432dce15aadde1d4f224f95057a3e"" Are you okay?"/p 


	3. Chapter 3

" Are you alright?" A blonde teenage human with aviators over his eyes.  
I stare in disbelief.  
The guy just save saved me from getting arrested and taken to the pound but really?

" I didn't need your fucking help." I play the feisty game. I need him to think that I am capable and strong.

" Well, it looked like you did. There's nothing wrong about giving a kiss on the cheek to you knight in shining armor, princess."  
OH HELL NO! THE ASSHOLE IS NOT FLIRTING WITH ME!  
The prick smiles at me trying to reach out and pet me.  
"So do I get the name of the no longer damsel in distress?"  
" NOT IN YOU FUCKING LIFE, YOU ASS LICKING HOOF BEAST- RIDING FUCKASS!"

I stop when I noticed that humans was staring. Causing a scene in front of a store would call unwanted attention to you and anyone around you. Which is the opposite of what i want.

" Yo, Karbro. I all up and got the food and stuff." Gamzee says, holding grocery bags.  
He glares and growls when he sees the blonde human.  
The human examines Gamzee for a minute before turning to him.

" You know it's dangerous to have him stand outside without a real collar. If I didn't stick up for his ass, he'd be in the pound." The blonde points at the collar Gamzee was wearing. "And you would be in the store, unable to do anything and unaware of what was happening. Some guard you are."  
On a turn of his heel, the human absconded with a "See you around, Princess."  
" NOT ON YOUR LIFE, NOOK  
LICKER."

~ TIME SKIP~

I wake up from my afternoon nap, screaming.  
I scratch at my skin, still feeling his touch on my body. It haunted me in my sleep. The unwanted need for it, especially in my nook.  
Constantly being reminded with vivid images of what he did to me.  
How he did it to me.  
The wanting for him.  
To go back.  
I hated myself for even considering it. I'm a sobbing mess when I accidentally wake up the Capricorn troll beside me in his pile.

" What is it, Karbro?" he sits up, and pulls me close. He shooshes me and paps my head gently.  
" Kiss me, Gamzee."  
Gamzee blinks at my request but shrugs and pecks my lips.  
It wasn't loving like I wanted it to be, like a simple pity kiss that is pale as could be.  
I lean in and kiss him more. Deeper and more intimate.  
Gamzee quickly caught on to what I wanted and pushes away.

" Listen, mOtHeRfUcKeR. I'm pale for you and all but... this ain't right." He says.  
I nod, a little hurt. There was an awkward silence for a bit before Gamzee turns to me.  
"If it'll make you feel better, brother, I'll all up and do it."  
I climb into his lap, pecking his lips, jaw, neck. My hands caressing his already shirtless abs. He grabs one of my horns tenderly, raking his other hand through my knotted hair. I whimper in his ears at the touch, wanting more.  
My nook was throbbing, eager to be filled.  
I trailed my hands down to Gamzee's polka dot pajama pants, while he took off my shirt, revealing the bruised, scarred, ugly grey skin underneath. He traced his hands on my grubscars and kissed the nape of my neck.  
" You are a beautiful MoThErFuCkInG miracle." Gamzee whispers on my neck.  
I scoff.  
Beautiful, he says. Far from it,more like it.  
And miracle?  
You would to be retarded and high as fuck to think that.  
I respond with scoff, making him feel the need of saying it again against my neck.  
I loved the feel of his breath against my skin, making me lose my patience. I slid my hands into his pants to be greeted by his 8 inch bulge.

Gamzee is bigger then my master was, and thicker too. I caress his bulge as it licks at the greeting it was given, wrapping around my wrist. Gamzee turns us over so he was on top, looking down over me.  
He kissed down my chest and abdomen, flicking his tongue where he stopped to suck and nip at.  
I thrust up towards him to try to gain friction but his pressed my hips back down as he got onto his knees and spread my legs apart.  
To be honest,i almost jizzed at the sight.  
He chuckles at my red-stained boxers before licking the length through the cloth.  
My bulge tried to slither through my boxers to meet Gamzee's mouth.  
He kisses the insides of my thighs and rubs them with his large muscular hands. My body twitched with pleasure and anticipation.  
" Please, Gamz." I whimper under a suppressed moan.  
" Alright. If that's what you want, Karbro." The Capricorn chuckles, sliding my boxers, my bulge and nook already wet and needed attention.  
He sits up and makes me release his bulge, which immediately went to teasing my nook by licking it's folds. My bulge wanted attention too, so it wrapped itself around the clown's. Gamzee's bulge started to slick itself with purple jizz, mixing into my red coating. We both moan at the feeling, thrusting our hips to rub against each other.  
 _Oh god, i need to...I need him inside me._  
I moan and untangle his bulge from mine, lifting my hips so he can see my nook clearly.  
" Gamz... i want it." I say, my cheeks hot.  
I never had to beg before. I was always given it (wanting it or not) and I never had to ask (because it would be a forced quick fuck with multiple rounds through out the day).  
This was different then master's sex... it was more passionate and loving. Gamzee let his bulge lick around and tease my nook. I was loose enough so when it did plunge inside... it was as uncomfortable as it would normally be.  
His whole bulge was inside of me. It was hot and big, but it felt so good.  
My insides felt like they were melting rather being split apart when master does it.  
I've never felt this before.  
Gamzee kissed my forehead, nose, hair,and lips.  
He thrusted gently at first, speeding up as we went further along.  
" H-How does it feel?"  
" Oh, yes. Gamzee, yes. Please more. Don't stop. So good." I moaned, drunk of his love making.  
I've never felt this good with master. Never felt so good that i begged for _more_.  
Gamzee's touches were now hot as if they were dancing little flames on my skin. Gamzee lifted me of the pile and supported me on his hips.  
" Ughhh, Krabro~. You feel motherfucking amazing." Gamzee moans.  
That complement almost pushed myself to the edge of no return. Master never complemented me during sex.  
He'd tell me to "take it" or call me his "dirty little bitch/slut/or whore".  
He reminded me that I am a mutant and a lowblood. He made me feel like I was nothing.  
But not Gamzee.  
Gamzee made it feel like at that moment, I was the center of his attention.  
That he actually cared for a while.  
" Ooooooh, yeah. I'm so motherfucking close."  
" Mm...Gamzee!"  
We both cum in unison, red and purple running down my thighs and down Gamzee's legs. We ride out our orgasms before going to clean up before going back to sleep.

It wasn't until morning when it hit me.  
 _Congrats, you just slept with your morail! God, how can I be so stupid? Just because of some hormones? I can't believe this!_

Later that morning, Gamzee wakes up to find himself alone in his pile with me gone.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8f8e7229356ebeb9890e30e4b66962"Gamzee's p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5175cb061351a5f62c1aaf7da7d018f8"Motherfucker wakes up all alone with memories of last night all up and messing with my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karbro is all up and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Has a brother hoping that he hadn't gone far. This brother wanted to get his motherfucking pale cuddles in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a49530c830e669ec643b0be5647180a"Slams a cold faygo after washing up ( because palebro told me that I should take better care of myself) before going off to go find him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ccff090a73e6bb8314e4383bb1a0db8"Dave p.o.v/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5e8503a04d2b8c0289d3ed96952439a"I wake up with a terrible hang over from last style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk was doing a late nighter at the club and Roxy was paying for drinks so I thought em style="box-sizing: border-box;"why the hell not?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Worst mistake style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It ranks #5 on the worst mistakes of my life. Here's why./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7c0013f2a11d8fca3168ff6a325192"-flashback to last night-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69740aaa4756f012dfae6170ddd0badc"Roxy was serving drinks and flirting with this girl at the counter while Dirk flirted with a bouncer when he was supposed to be spinning turn tables. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John,my best bro, and Jade, my best bro's sister and my girlfriend, was on the dance style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John had some bootilicious troll grinding her ass into his hips in a way that should be illegal in the skirt she is in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6239b12ba4e778943e35a07768b8a520""H3y c001k1d." Terezi chuckles, moving her narrow hips against my side. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sup tz" i smirk, always happy to see the quirky style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H4v3n't sm3ll3d you around in a while."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know how it is. Got places to be and people to meet. Everybody wants a price of this fine strider ass, got people fucking starving for a some. Don't worry I got some of me to spare."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Terezi cackles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb2a90f221704bd881d4232ab95a01a1"By now, Jade had stormed off, upset that I am flirting with someone other than her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="303a5161b30bc29c6e902006486587b7""So what are you doing here, 'rez?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ch33r1ng up 4 fr13nd."she points over at the troll who is grinding on John, who is now macking on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"well its nice seeing you again"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"1 w1sh 1 could s4y th3 s4m3."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Right...blind, oops.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eda904b8faae20874be78d2fa92299ce"You wave you blind troll friend off before returning to what you thought was you girlfriend at the bar. you wrap your arms around their waist and kiss their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Daaaaaaaave...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you know how much I love you? You mean the whole world to me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dave...I'm not..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shhh...I mean it. If I was dying and my dying wish was for anything in the world, it would be you. Hands down. I would probably even give up the chance of..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dave?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I turn around, I come face to face with Jade. I then turn to a red faced John. Before anything else could happen, I walked home with my hands in my pockets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e98466f7369f651fa518c45a2b84bc"-flashback over -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f143b7bddba88579dd518e472b2f62d"I cringed on how stupid I was last night, ignoring the buzzing of my phone as it receives text messages./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7bf1c8848f404f0c2aac1433fb6ee97"Karkat p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64c5ef9414d1ce7fcf88c004924fb04"After leaving Gamzee's, I went to the park not to far away. With my luck, it started to rain not too long style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I sat in the rain, regretting my life and my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe I should go back,/em I thought. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm nothing but a whore like he said./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef98dd411a8e9f3a883fa4e3ba8f7f67"Then I look up to find an umbrella over my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now what's a cutie like you doing here?"/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f32ab7dc2079cef8c024a0c8eb49a0b"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d884e246b9f02b392ed9b267fd67c05c"I was walking home from school, alone...in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /How clique is that right? I might as well be one of those guys you see in those sad romance movies who ends up bumping into a soaking wet damsel in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As I walked I noticed a figure out of the corner of my shades. A dog or a troll maybe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156f4c6fc69ca9a36c5fa794a2c503f2""What's a cutie like you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5acf3d04182c6b4359b2835ea5144fa0"When the figure looks up, it looks style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The now drenched black hair and large,lost black eyes with the finest gleam of red. The trolls ears drooped and its eyes are puffy like as if it was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wait...!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is the troll from yesterday at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I look around for his huge jiggalo troll friend, but since i didn't see him I assumed that the troll was all alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8072a9b3e3320b33642b416ed4289750""Hey. Are you cold? What am I saying? Of course you are. You're soaked the bone, come on. You can come to my place to dry off."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"LIKE HELL I CAN! WHAT KIND OF DUMB ASS DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I'M NOT SO FAR UP MY WASTE CHUTE THAT I WOULD BLINDLY FOLLOW ANY GRUB FUCKER HOME!" The troll growls. It sounded more hurt and scared then anything style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Either that or wait for the cops to come and lock you up for not having a collar."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The troll growls and grinds his teeth, as if he's debating which one would be better. He sighs with a "fine...lead the way fuckass" and I respond with a "as you wish, your highness"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87a237258f69a9fcb841ef78b59cf2f"Gamzee p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ed675ed2de1537c49f29378616fa46b"Karbro has been ignoring my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I know he's all up confused and upset about what went down last night but he didn't have to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His think pan has been way to harsh on a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Its not safe wandering around on your own on my side of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I still feel the bites and claw marks from days as a street style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Not pleasant memories. I shake my head and continue style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I hear whimpering coming from an style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I all up and find the source, hoping it ain't my palebro(?).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I found the troll who was whimpering, I found a rust blood. His legs were all up and bent in ways that they shouldn' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please...please...d-don't hurt me!" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Its alright now brother" I say crouching down to talk to a friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed540340e44a9dcd13c98cb101032aa5"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c1b675a5d491e03f1b862aa55019ee"I kick away the swords, smuppets, trash, and clothes that was just laying around. Dirk and I are such slobs its amazing how we get style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The troll must've thought the same how its face was twisted with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well the bathroom is down the hall and the kitchen is over there. I guess you can crash in the guest room until you are on your won't mind."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The troll goes to the kitchen and opens the was pretty much empty...probably only stuff to make pancakes and sandwiches with and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He growls pulls out random stuff, smelling the containers. I raise an eyebrow behind my shades but didn't say style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I go into my room and pull out a shirt and some pants for him to wear./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af549780e8c63c8d26010c671d38324f"Jade: so did you enjoy my boyfriend making out with your neck?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John: I'm sorry? He was drunk, you know style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jade: that doesn't make me feel better. He called you sexy and was rubbing his hands all over you. He didn't even realize until he saw me. What if I wouldn't have came at that moment?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John: ...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John didn't want to think about what would have style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That would be crossing so many bro boundaries...No matter if john had a crush on Dave or not. They were bros. Nothing more. Nothing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The thought made John frown. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He loved the feeling of Dave's mouth on his neck. His hands squeezing his butt and his hips grinding on it. He dreamt about that happening and more all the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He wasn't homosexual... He only felt this way toward selective style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He hadn't talked to Dave ever since that day...not really planning to encounter the awkwardness that is sure to be there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff03332f4942a5f67dd17791c7f9cb43"Jade sat on pins and needles ...metaphorically of course. She contemplated over dumping Dave. The whole time the two dated, she felt like it she was sharing him with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then there was the thing at the bar...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /she thought about what she was going to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6185e0c2b68ac88195b228d3bc6e03ca"Karkat had been staying with Dave for a solid week style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He cooked and cleaned for the strider household. The thought of the three grown men unable to cook and ordering in every night made the small troll gag a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He's been avoiding Gamzee's texts, still embarrassed about sleeping with him. He felt bad about making the Capricorn worry but it was better this way... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He planned on telling Gamzee where he is when he had a permanent place to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But... He might end up having to do it earlier if he wanted to get rid of the burning need to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dave got used to Karkat's company. He wondered what would make the red blood go outside on it's own. Red blood trolls are usually used for hardcore breeding. Especially in this part of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As Karkat cleans, Dave checks out the troll's choice ass from behind his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /John, Rose, and Jade hadn't messaged him since the accident. He would see them at school sooner or later. What is he going to say?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1707312c2c330b4b9b1c9ae8e209c810"Gamzee had taken in the rust blood, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The crippled Taurus was fidgety and shy. Kinda cute in Gamzee's eyes...kinda like when he first meet style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Only the merciful messiahs knew how much the purple blood missed his palebro. His vascular pump ached thinking about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This hadn't the first time Karkat pulled something like this. He ran away before when his master brought home some "friends" to "housebreak" him, or the his master tried to sell him to the the biggest bidder on one of his street style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He ended up snuggling in a pile for the first time that night. He just hoped that his morail was doing well./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0052c884d7e2055b8de54f7a3c71969f"Dirk p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09e471b1d7d306f9e48e564f0064abba"I roll over in bed and put my shades on. I look over at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not again/em, I sigh. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I promised myself that I wouldn't do this to myself anymore./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After a shower, I go into the kitchen where the troll had already set out some aspirin and some orange juice. Downing it, I flop onto the couch and start up the PS3. I didn't even noticed when Jake slipped out the front door. It wasn't surprising. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Both of us knew what our relationship was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d0c2dea79e79c6669635d82339cc0b1""Are you okay?" The troll style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"As fine as a strider can be. Which is very fine by the way."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"FINE BE THAT WAY. SORRY FOR TRYING TO BE A CONSIDERATE PIECE OF HOOF BEAST SHIT FOR ONCE. SERVES ME RIGHT FOR TRYING TO TALK TO A STRIDER OF ALL PEOPLE ABOUT THEIR OBVIOUS PROBLEMS."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I flinch behind my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're nothing but bros. We fuck sometimes but its nothing romantic. " I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you want it to be romantic?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hell no. We tried that before...it didn't work out. He told Roxy that he can't love people romantically. It would be a waste."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then find someone new."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Like who?" That would be the question. No one can add up to being better then style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR OFFENSIVE EXCUSE OF A BULGE IN ANY WILLING POMPOUS ASS GURGLING NOOK SNIFFER UNTIL ONE SEEMS FIT?! JUST DON'T FUCK UP AND GET HURT IN THE PROCESS."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was right. How long have I've been torn up over Jake? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kit-kat, right?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Karkat." The troll style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well...thanks."I say glancing at him. His cheeks was a flushed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" WHATEVER FUCKASS."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7bf1c8848f404f0c2aac1433fb6ee97"Karkat p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46d4eb252f71121e3d1b54d76086eb3"After talking to Dave's "bro", I decided to take my own advise. I pick up my phone style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm not my master's anymore...I deserved to be happy... Right/em?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I dial his number, my blood pusher beating style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My thinkpan started to doubt itself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if something bad happens, would he still be my friend? What quadrant would we be in?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The third ring goes off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He's not going to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WhAt'S uP mOtHeRfUcKeR?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f32ab7dc2079cef8c024a0c8eb49a0b"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b69f4bc0e8fa5dd8a20e404e506b09"I'm walking down the street, heading home after school. I couldn't wait to get home and be with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dave!" When I turn around I am greeted with a hug. "No calls or anything?! I thought that you fell of the face of the earth!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Heeeey, Egbert. It would be a shame if i fell off the earth. The world would be 100% less cooler. Cool kids everywhere will cry out as their source of swag decreases and become no more." Play it cool, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Hahaha. Yeah."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /~awkward silence~br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So are you doing anything?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nothing really. Just going back to the house and play some Mario Kart with this new troll roommate I got."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait... you got a troll?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah...wanna meet him?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As we walked, I noticed Jade walked past out of the corner of my eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba30655f49db1022c2468ccd789a8720"Dirk's p.o.v./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d898ac500b2130bacb79d8c373d5226c"I went to the gym after talking to Karkat, to dwell on what the little dude had style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's when I noticed that a troll- possibly blue blood lifting weights. His large bulging muscles laced with sweat as he lifted 3 times the amount of weight that Jake and i could ever wish to dream about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His abs showed through the tanktop that stuck to his abs. If the dude wasn't so sweaty, I would lick every muscle he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey. I'm Dirk Strider and you are?"/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8eb5299e7d391f503a6b75bb7a7cbba"Jade's p.o.v./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691c77cda61ea63dacb0734d957627c9"After seeing John and Dave, I've made my decision./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071569d8ffc8c8f55f7ae4eb5ddfec43"Jade: Dave. I want to break up./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="875616962f5fbd348803f6676eb0e1d3"It wasn't until I hit the SEND that i regretted my decision./p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="875616962f5fbd348803f6676eb0e1d3" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87a237258f69a9fcb841ef78b59cf2f"Gamzee p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ff93946e41bb081bcfbc810a7669550"When karbro called, it was a motherfucking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He told me about what has happened and where he had been, even all up and invited me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Who was I to say no?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I told tavbro that I'd be back and he wished me luck .br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It took fifteen minutes on the bus. It felt like for fucking ever, I was so excited to hold my red blooded brother in my arms and have all the pale(?) style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When he opened the door, I couldn't contain my excitement no style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I all up and pulled my miraculous cancer bro into a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"GAMZEE! GET YOUR CLOWN ASS OFF ME!" He said, not putting up much off a fight like he normally does. He must've missed me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So this is where you live?" I asked, looking around. It's nicer then my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"YEAH. IT DOESN'T COMPLETELY SUCKS ASS."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well if it makes you happy, motherfucker, then it's alright with me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks gamz." He says softly into my chest. I picked up on the gentle purrs he was giving style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wanna all up and watch a movie?"I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Or... I could show you my new room. Dirk and Dave won't be back for a couple of hours." My bulge wriggled at his suggestive style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would be all up and lying if I would say that I minded pailing with Karkat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Lead the way."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02b09078a5b695bd74daadb3b631d6b"(Smut warning...sorry. if you don't like don't style="box-sizing: border-box;" /third person p.o.v.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55108763cce5eeb9458b70fdc3af6381"Gamzee sat on the bed as Karkat gave him gentle pale kisses on the lips. Gamzee ran his hand through Karkat's hair all the way to one of his nubby horns, rubbing it at the very base. Karkat purred with lust and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're so adorable, karbaby." Gamzee style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat shoved him back on the bed, straddling his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm not adorable. I'm adorabloodthirsty. " he nips at Gamzee's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"cuterrible. " two nips on his neck. "Seductiviolent." Nip at the collarbone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Brutalluring." He runs his lips up the Capricorn's neck humming. He may or may not have done his homework while waiting for Gamzee to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Viciousexy. " Gamzee purrs, pulling Karkat into a really passionate, red kiss. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat's hand ran against Gamzee's shirt, caressing the skin under it. Gamzee quickly takes it off, earning a kiss on the breast and rubs on his grubscars. Gamzee kneaded Karkat's ass, hissing in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I missed you so much gamz." Karkat purrs, rolling his hips. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm here now baby. So pale for you." Gamzee's blood pusher panged after he said that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858f36d65b9c12505037e1f9f36056ae"No what he felt right now wasn't pale. It was pure flushed, but he wasn't willing to admit that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cc21d1500d34d0223ee4d39af33b474"Karkat licked down Gamzee's chest and stomach, teasing the bulge trapped in Gamzee's pants by gently teething at it while playing with his pants line. Gamzee groaned pulling Karkat back up for a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If you're all up and going to do that...I want to return the favor." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat flushed red but didn't deny Gamzee of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He takes of his pants and spreads his legs in front of Gamzee's face, licking Gamzee's bulge. He moaned in surprise when Gamzee's tongue lapped at his nook instead of his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I missed you so much karbaby." He says against Karkat's thigh. He flicked his tongue playfully. "You're my little fucking miracle you know that?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He licked more lovingly and deeper, trying to get answer out of the red style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How much did you miss me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ooh...Gamzee!" Karkat moans getting fucked by the Capricorn's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He sucked on Gamzee's bulge, letting every moan and squeak against the hot muscle in his mouth. The two began an endurance style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat was the first to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Gamz...I want you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And with that the two switched positions, Karkat moaning as he slide onto Gamzee's slick bulge. Gamzee moaned, feeling Karkat's tight nook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heated moans and kissed happened as the bed screamed for mercy as the two trolls bounced on it. The two moaned each others names in every red way possible. Any clothes that was were now discarded. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Harder, Gamzee. I'm so close."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're so beautiful, karbro. So tight... I want to cover you in violet." Gamzee speed up his thrusts, kissing Karkat again. Mischievously, he pushes all the way in Karkat and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Never leave me again, you hear me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat's mind was so fogged he could think straight. He was so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes Gamz. Please."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Say my name, karbaby."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He pulls out until just the tip, closing Karkat's thighs together before slamming back in. Karkat mewled in pleasure. Gamzee's name filled the room as Gamzee repeated the action a few more times before Karkat finally climaxed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh fuck, Gamzee!" Karkat moaned. His nook clenched Gamzee's bulge, pushing him over the edge. He rid out his climax filling Karkat with violet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d486f38ee3d2a8cbf3229141e52a6a"(Smut over)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41981aaba14a907c25e17b80a87df9f3""Missed you so much, karbro." Gamzee says, kissing Karkat palely on the forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f32ab7dc2079cef8c024a0c8eb49a0b"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6940ae2faeeb5567f2566fe730a68565"I open the door and let John style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yo Karkat, I'm home." I look around but he's nowhere to be found. Maybe he went shopping or style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wow Dave. I don't think I've ever seen your house so clean before. This Karkat dude must be really nice."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wow, thanks for the shitty complement Egbert. " I say, setting up the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The door to Karkat's room style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RUNNING YOUR LOAD GAPPER ABOUT NOW?" He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When we turn around, we found Karkat in a long black shirt with the Capricorn sign on it. It stopped past his hips, just above his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would bet that John's face was as hot as mine at that style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat looked really style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Y-you must be Karkat. " John style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And you must be Captain Fucking Obvious." Karkat growled, trying to get a cookie jar from of the top shelf. His shirt rose every time his tried to stretch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There is a god/em, i thoughtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Let me get that for you karbro." Says the jiggalo troll from the store style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I glare at him as he wears nothing but his boxers and his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uhhh..." John turned to question what was going on but I just shrugged it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I wanted nothing to do with that troll. Not after leaving Karkat in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Is that the motherfucker you were talking about?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"YEAH DON'T MIND THAT ASSCHAFING MORON."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Whatever you say. I gotta go..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh...okay."Karkat's voice was laced with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I be back...pailbro." The troll kisses Karkat on the lips before heading out. Karkat blushes at the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So...is that guy you boyfriend or something?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"Karkat yells before storming into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"To be continued.../p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0052c884d7e2055b8de54f7a3c71969f"Dirk p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d3f99f4df9ed2265c0fe08ac78adca"I pack up after an all nighter gig. Roxy is escorted home by her friend, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dirk." says Calliope's brother, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was in cosplay as a troll like his sister. He looks me up and down."I find you presence intriguing. "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry man, I don't kiss on the first date."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caliborn slaps style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cleanse your filthy mouth of such vile suggestion. I do not participate in such vulgar practices." He hisses as if I offered for him to join me in an style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright how about I take you out to dinner? Then maybe we can hold hands?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You whore." He ponders at the thought, his cheeks flushed."But I am no less than a gentleman. I will entertain your proposal. I will be free on Friday at 7." He walks if chuckling a sinister style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"H-hey Dirk." Jake says,walking up. He seemed guilty about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sup English?" I say style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was wondering if you were up to anything now?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No nothing much."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You wanna to do a round of fisticuffs, like we used to? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Say/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"no/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"say/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"no/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Say/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn it/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I end up going to his house, a couple rounds of fisticuffs, steamy makeouts in the shower, and multiple rounds of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It's never just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ya know, Dirk? I missed this. I missed us."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What brought this on, Jake?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"When I saw you flirting with Caliborn... Something came over me." He sighs with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We both knew what this relationship was. So why is if so difficult to keep it that way?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dirk...do you ever miss what we had?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yeah, I missed it a whole lot. Not only did it break us up... It broke up us and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you ever miss Jane?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How could I not have?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you think we could ever have that again?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I didn't answer. It was a question with only one style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you want to try? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33748078d5ea1b80bf6aa6c6db2da6bf"(Smut warning... br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Again. third person p.o.v.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad35bb437e583909cd7262ee34e4892c"Jake rolls over on top of Dirk. Kissing down his neck gently, he pinches his nipples. Dirk's breath style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His already naked hips rolled against Jake's gently. His kisses was intoxicating as he travels down his neck, teething gently his collar bones. Dirk moaned as Jake uses one hand pinches one nipple and the other grabs his ass. The remainder of what happened the last couple rounds spilled out onto the bed sheets. Jake licks Dirk's chest seductively, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His tongue trailed up his chest, neck, jaw, and leads into a passionate style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jake sits up while palming his throbbing erection. His eyes checked out the blonde, him licking his lips with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk sits up and nips Jake's breast bone while taking hold of his hot cock. Jake smirks, petting his lover and stroking his hard on. Jake moaned in appreciation as Dirk sucked on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh...Dirk...your mouth is so good..." Dirks ran his lips down Jake's body down to his naval. Flicking his tongue in and out he teased his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He presses English's hard on against his cheeks. His experimented by licking the tip, then down the shaft. "Bullocks."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Something wrong, Jake?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I want you all pretty and spread out, Dirky."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk reached under the pillow and squirts some on Jake's cock before sliding onto it. Jake growls with lust. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mmmm...Dirky...you're so...ughhh..." Jake moans as Dirk rides his dick raw. Dirk groans as he holds his head back. The head of Jake's cock drove Dirk's prostate wild, Dirk wishing that Jake would just fuck him style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When his prayers was answered, Jake bent him on his hands and knees and spanked him until his ass was as raw as his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ooh Jake... Ooh...yeah... More~." Jake pulled his moaning bitch by the hair in time with his thrusts, watching Dirk slobber with ecstasy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50f0b3c2010ac58fcc575dc17804c0d"No cock was as good as English's. Dirk knew that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a59b89d29febb2329d8b4e7ff9b064"He squeezed down on Jake's cock as he came and vision becomes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh...Dirk... Take all of it...Christ... Uh...!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jake buried his load deep in Dirk, riding out his orgasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba00d7b8c28ab83f3bd71719c43fc11"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"End/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"smut/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;")/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3648e32c3f24fdef6c17759fa31b07a8"Dirk knew he was going to regret sleeping with Jake but he loved the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He loved style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nothing was going to change that/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ae5d61b5b0b1026b4afd5416499455b"Sollux p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e90ae651c8ea849ca72747f96e8475f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh...I'm style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I roll my chair away from my desk, taking a break from coding, and go into the kitchen. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmm...Cheerios. The honey nut style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Plopping back down at my desk I open my pesterlog because there isn't really anything else to do in this fuckhole, since master is never fucking home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f79f98210b51b83f0892e8711e4ede"TerminallyCapricorn is an idle chum!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b9febb7a6560c0b6285f5989a3cd4a0"Of course he would be. What does Gamzee do now of days?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(Sorry I don't do quirks...thats a lie...i just didnt want to do them here...so i could actually read the shit, ya know)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d66265a3b465f447de79c6fcb142b1"TC:what is up my miraculous brotherbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /TA: ugh...what Gamzeebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /TC: just all up and saw karbro a couple days agobr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /TA: KK?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /TC: that's what I just motherfucking said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482d476ee9096e2e56cc1ac9f427f95f"I haven't seen KK since that one time I went over to his hive. I knew that there was something going on when I got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He sounded scared and refused to open the door as he told me to go away and don't come back. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Not that I would admit it to anyone but I kinda miss him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="136eecab07b8ca642a53a3db07c37adf"TA:do you know where he's staying know?/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74d0aa703e129ecf67ce45fcfe0ab8b3"Dave p. o. v/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a2d928729ef2ef0b8d243637a192c4"I come home from school everyday to homemade snacks, a cooking dinner, and a sleeping style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He must tire himself out cleaning up behind me and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He practically jumps up when he hears me open the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mmm...pot style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Get your ugly as face out of the stove or I will cook you alive in it." Karkat style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh no you didn't. This," I point to my face."Is the signature Strider face. It is an international babe magnet. An worldwide icon for getting laid. Panties get wet and fall to the floor when they see this face."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat crawls up and glares at my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He glaces at my shades, his gaze tracing down to my lips as he got style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I lick my lips, glancing at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He backs up style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I don't see the appeal." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bullshit. Even Terezi sees the appeal and she's blind."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His body stiffens when he hears the other troll's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Terezi? How is she?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Fine...the last time I saw her."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That's...good." He goes back to the couch and turns on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey...when's the last time you've been out? "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Haven't... Unless fucking shopping counts. Can't without a dumbass collar."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /If the cops catch Karkat without a collar, he won't be put in a holding cell like the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Since he's a red blood, he would sent to breeding houses to be fucked and forced to lay eggs for the rest of his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What...what if we adopt you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat's ears perk up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah right. Nobody wants a fuck up like me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey..." I plop down on the couch next to him."You are not a fuck up.I mean, yeah...you're loud. And feisty..." em style="box-sizing: border-box;"probably/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"helping/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"your/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"case/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"here/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em"but you area pretty nice guy when we get to know you."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat glances at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You'd adopt me?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Heck yeah...especially if it means keeping you around."I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I would be lying if I said I hadn't been enjoying the last couple of weeks with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I mean, yeah the guy curses a lot, has hissy fits when you beat him at video games, reads erotic novels(and leaves them around), talks/yells way too much...but for some reason you find the troll absolutely style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like a big pampered cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f461619e894dbdb184e59e61c283a1b9"Karkat flinches at me when I start to pet him, falling on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /His face filled with in relentless style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I openly mouth to apologize but before I could muster up the courage to say anything, he already ran of to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c951a668869b58d600c3bf088f45a8d"The next morning, we go together Karkat his check style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The guy got fidgety after a while, butI couldn't blame style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A cerulean blood, a purple blood, and a blue blood was in the waiting room with us and was giving him a serious case of bedroom style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then there was the Jade blood who was staring intensely at him every since he walked in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She had give some flyers to look into, and by the looks of it, was waiting for him to read them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1973c8e19c8a5a81d83d16ad211959ed"After about 30 minutes, we're finally called back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5ea165eeea0261f34f1c4e8d62930b""So mister Vantas... Since you are a red blood I must ask you these questions before we start any procedure. First, how many 'lovers' have you been sexually active with?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat glances at me then down at the floor then at me then at the doctor didn't seem to notice style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"One? Two?Ten?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat stayed quiet. The doctor then looks at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Excuse me mister..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Strider."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mr. Strider , please step out for a moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7bf1c8848f404f0c2aac1433fb6ee97"Karkat p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac76bd7a52a3c4ef05d9141e2e05460"After Dave steps out, the doctor turns to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"20 or More?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I stopped counting after 35..." I say at my normal style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see. Are you on birth control?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" The pill and the shot."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Condoms?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not most of the time...but I clean up afterwards."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see." She glances at me."Please disrobe."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I flinch. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At least Dave isn't here./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I take off my shirt, showing her all my love bites, bruises, and scars. I didn't understand how Master and Gamzee could lie to themselves and not see how disgusting my body truly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Did the young man out there do this to you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No ma'am. Just old lovers and Masters."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"How many masters have you had other then your previous?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My whole body shivered thinking back to my old style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"One."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Does this master have a name?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The color drains from my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I could tell her his name and he could go to jail. But if he found out he'd hire men to come and fuck me again./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f32ab7dc2079cef8c024a0c8eb49a0b"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="989de8ad993e2e8a72cddc5e01880a0b"Its been about an hour before they come back style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The doctor looks over at me before handing me the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Congratulations, you have adopted a healthy troll. We do expect to see him in a few months however."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright! Did you here that, bro? You're officially mine!?" I say, smiling. Karkat had all but a happy face. "Yo dude, what's wrong?"/p 


	12. Chapter 12

Dave p.o.v.

After the appointment, Karkat looked really down, so I took him out for a walk and tried to make small talk with the guy...but he didn't seem into it. After an hour or so, I finally gave up when we was in front of a Trollbucks, waiting for the bus.

"KK?"

Sollux p.o.v.

"KK?"

I haven't seen KK since that one day my master brought me to his house with Gamzee and Terezi.  
It was far too late, but i tried the best i could to help him. He only had to ask for help, and I would' only thing was that Karkat didn't want help, so i couldn't report it.  
Every time my master would pay for his "services", it made me feel dirty and ashamed.  
I couldn't talk to him after that.  
Karkat flinched but turned around.  
"Sollux?"  
"Long time no 2ee."  
"Yeah." He shifts, uncomfortable probably.  
"H-how...have you been?' No. Don't back out. He needs someone to be there for him. Don't fuck this up.  
" Fine. I guess? "  
I look up to see a human. Blonde with sunglasses... Kinda young looking.  
I glance at Karkat. My eyes landing on his collar. So this...this guy is his new master.  
I grab the blonde by the collar.

"Listen here a22hole, if you are anything like his la2t, I will fuck you up in 2o many way2 that you can't imagine. KK deserve2 the ab2olute be2t."  
"Sollux, get the fuck off of him." Karkat growls.  
I back up, letting his "master" go. I turn to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why? You didn't give a fuck back then, why give a fuck now?"he hisses.  
Karkat brushes past me and kept going. His master looked at me before chasing after Karkat.  
I raked my fingers through my hair.

I JUST FUCKED UP BIG TIME!


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0052c884d7e2055b8de54f7a3c71969f"Dirk p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22fb140a9c43959f2cd97d6de792f8d0"I brought Caliborn home for dinner. I thinks that's where I fucked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I came home, Dave and Karkat was yelling at each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab46d8619cd2092804e86007060f4ce9""I said I don't want to fucking talk about it. I know you have bad eyesight but I didn't know you had bad hearing too!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have a right to know, considering I just got threatened over it!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"And I said not to worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91b3011c03f7475cce9c816ba06c75be"I don't know what "it" is but it must be something big./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d0511d2ee0b1470e1e9c23a54fe44f""Is it the reason why I had to leave the room when you were at the doctor's?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"GET OUT! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06977f4fc098115cba31777f0d8fa12e"I've never seen Karkat this mad before. His eyes burned with rage. He through the first thing the saw - a chair - a threw it at Dave. Dave ducks just in time. Then another chair. Dave scrambled for his room at glass cups started coming his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With Dave out of sight, Karkat started to calm down. He turns to see that we have been there the whole time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af0fc5edddc8d2ce429fcd920156c2b""Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer."he snarled, going to clean up his mess./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40f113b26959635efdf8ea4c8040c904"Caliborn style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The small one intrigues me." He says./p 


	14. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4381276d0962cd7c1b9aad4ece815d1"Karkat withered away as he peeled potatoes in the kitchen, wishing that they were his problems. He was pissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77df105da00ead3cb7415665cad0d042"He told Dave to drop it. Dave does that whenever Karkat wants answers but when the cards are turned, then its a big deal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7583154cffc9677674c3db0b9c17842c"He began to cut up some onions and green beans after putting the potatoes into the water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f4a590ccc362a1ad92fe6ad4c9a85c"To top it all off, Sollux Captor had shown his face today. He hadn't seen Sollux since...his master had called for Karkat's "services". They weren't able to look each other in the eye and Sollux started doing ballet on eggshells around him. Eventually they just stop talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d7ce46753422f8f311fc4be6da8fd41"He didn't want that to happen to Dave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c1a98f92b9b3acd98b43c6906fa1899"He didn't want him to know. He didn't want Dave to look at him any differently. He probably only saw him as a small helpless red blood just like everyone else did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d65b4fe58a2b63e5fd5a3d1f1d727e"Karkat hadn't realized that he was crying and not because of the onions. He wiped his face and continued on cooking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43e22d893d1422eab6f67f67647ee9c3"What he had said to Sollux was heartless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a224955cb6a10c6ae42d4c16ef30d8f5"He knew that Sollux cared. He tried to convince Karkat so many times to run away or quit but Karkat had accepted it as his fate. He couldn't help someone who didn't want help in the first place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="312e2ef57145722e1c870db064d5d90b"Karkat knew that all to well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a63233974ce16e6caefa9f1a433750b"Sollux looked well. He had grown taller and slimmer. His lisp was still there, though not as heavy and thick. He still wore the lame ass 3D glasses too. Time had shaped him into the ideal troll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49b71dc124fa03fecf07f10d8519e7fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Good/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"for/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em. Karkat thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65cc8e71e5950793c8ec20fbd8959995"That could have been him if he was smart... If he wasn't a red blood, if he...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Such thoughts made Karkat furious as he tenderized the steak he was cooking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75bf65f043812c1fb7540ff8d4ce9fd8"But then he stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58702ac8cb6608a09e4788b86d628829"He wasn't that troll anymore. He had Dave as a master now. He had a collar...he could have a life! Friends! anything with that his small heart desired!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd3242cf6dc9fbcf49b15948be532833"But for some reason, his heart won't let him. It told him constantly to go back, that he didn't deserve to be free./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8459a05821f12e82ff02491cf6f40d"And he hated it./p 


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f32ab7dc2079cef8c024a0c8eb49a0b"Dave p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63791740c9949177beb8b8feaa3f8f2"I duck into my room to avoid Karkat's bitch fit. Almost immediately afterwards, I regretted talking to him like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I knew Karkat didn't want to talk to me about what happened at the doctor's office. He shouldn't have to explain himself... Especially since I always dodged his questions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595cb85d85a352fa3aedbde18d7084f7"I plopped down on his bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112cbdb200ef6c130a5befed19abdbcb"I should apologize.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74c0a7c6701c57afd6aaa06cadbeda9"After realizing that, I thought about all the things that Karkat could have gone through that would make that troll act the way it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I thought about what his previous masters could have been like. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When I found Karkat, he was pretty beaten up. He...had marks and scratches all over his body...he...didn't answer the doctor when she asked about his previous lovers... Does that mean...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395b5243f70e45a44df2b723f18d59f6"Now that i think about it...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Karkat/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"flinched/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"whenever/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" i /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"would/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"try/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pet/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"he/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"whimpers/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"at/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"night/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"he's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"afraid/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" be/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"alone/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"how/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"did/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"see/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"the/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"signs/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /emI thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24b26c17971413905d8dab61fa9810e"Getting up and opening the door, I winced at the sound of Karkat pulverising the meat, not wanting to get in between that. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I AM sorry but I also want to keep my dick, thank you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9bb16c854295444d4ef229bdf7f474c"Dirk and Caliborn sat on the couch. Dirk looked at me with a look that simply asked,"WTF?"making me wince at it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He knew I did wrong, I didn't need Dirk, of all the people who could, to look down on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17488330cc6f1636bcc506bef2aa3eaf""I find it amusing how your family hides their insecurities like children does a broken vase." Caliborn chuckles."It makes it all the more worth while to watch them ooze out as you lick your wounds."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk and I flinch at Caliborn's words. It was obvious that Caliborn was creepy and sadistic as fuck, but still.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d007675aa597e9fcf712aee6c91c1c80"It wasn't until I saw Karkat crying that I decided to go into the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I walked up to him, carefully so not to startle him and wrap my arms around him. He jumps at first, but when he realizes it was me, he relaxes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce7bb86d4ac6304045ef8591001463b"" I'm sorry." I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah. You are sorry. You are a sorry ass chafing nook stain licking fucktard with no sense of privacy or respect." Karkat started, his voice rugged but style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know." I say, wincing at his colorful cursing. "How can I make it up to you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You can show me your eyes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Fear struck me with those style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"only shown/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eyes/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"those/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"knew/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"trust/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"could/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"trust/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Karkat/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Actually that was a stupid question. But it doesn't make me feel any less secure about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Uh...yeah..." I lick my lips. "After dinner."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3697bf3cc22e9e91e2ea34098d81eb5"Dinner was awkward as style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Caliborn was having the most awkward flirting session with Dirk, calling him the "Pretty Boy Ninja Stud" and shit. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He also expressed his hatred for Jake. If Caliborn wasn't angsty and creepy as a emo homocidal teenager, he'd totally be jumping Dirk for his dick style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat didn't say anything during dinner, as if he was thinking about style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It makes me wonder what Karkat's thinking sometimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71b104766ffa0a93dcd99ca23b930b93"3rd person p.o.v./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceec5accbe81672e210eefaa4dd2c005"After dinner, Dave had to get emotionally style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He had only shown his eyes to a handful of people, people he trusts. He wanted to trust Karkat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He wanted Karkat to feel safe and be open with him...so its only fair...right?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /There was a knock on the door, and Dave's stomach did a pirouette off the fucking style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah." He says, his voice style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat walks inside, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dave...I thought about it and you don't have to if you don't want to..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No...! No...i...I ...uh, want to."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dave and Karkat stood like idiots in the awkward silence for a moment before they sit on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae1938ab1b8b12ef45e05dd1a786fe62"In the other room, Caliborn and Dirk sat watching Supernatural. Dirk had one hand in his lap and another swung over the couch. Caliborn glances a Dirk every so style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Got something to say?" Dirk says, glancing at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You had suggested vile acts after dinner, and yet you have presumed nothing of the sort."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk cocks an eyebrow at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Alright bro. Let's hold hands." Dirk says, holding his hand out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba937928ae6e61506c1f1fed3a72c8b2"Caliborn looks at the hand, flushed. He scoots closer, running his fingers across Dirk's palm and traced them up, placing his palm against his. His fingers caressed the middles of the fingers before sliding his fingers into his. Dirk rubs his thumb against Caliborn's. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dirk let's out the breath he didn't know he was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The moment was way more intimate then he thought it would style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So...uh...what soul does a guy like me have to steal to get a kiss from you?" Dirk asks licking his lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="912d7165c3310bfc109c6c6230b9bafc"Dave hesitates for a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He blushes as he slides his glasses off. His red eyes flickers up at Karkat with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat blushes as Dave's red eyes glowed in the dark room. He reaches up and caresses Dave's cheek, seeing Dave's eyes start to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You're probably thinking I'm a freak." Dave says, starting to breath style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No...you're not..." Karkat says, leaning style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Really? Because my eyes are..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Karkat pecks Dave's lips. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're beautiful." Karkat whispers, reassuringly. Dave pecks his lips style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thanks, KitKat."/p 


	16. Chapter 16

John

Today, I'm going to hang out with Dave and meet Karkat for the first time. Well...not the fist time...

John's face flushes, remembering how's hot Karkat looked when he was only wearing that shirt.

John wasn't gay but that moment made him question his sexality...that moment and when Dave made out with his neck.

Oh god!

Was he going to be able to do this without being awkward?!

Dave POV

Dave kept feeling his lips.

 _H_ e had kissed Karkat. On the lips.

He groans, sitting back and tasking it all in.  
He had kissed both of his bros now! And today, he was going to be hanging out with both of them!

He took a deep breath.

 _Just act cool like you normally do, cool kid._

Karkat POV

Karkat iced cookies in the kitchen, getting ready for this day. He was anxious, hoping that he did everything right.

He wanted to impress this John human.  
He was Dave's morail...and Dave was his owner...which mean he had to have John like him.

He debated if he was dressed correctly, looking at his baggy cancer shirt and gray jogging pants.

Dave said it was just a bro night, nothing special...but he knows from past experience that first impressions meant everything.  
His master taught him that the hard way...but Dave wasn't like him...

"Woah?! What's all this?" Dave says, grabbing a cookie.

Karkat smacks it out of his hand.

"Its not for you Dave, its for John."

"I'm sure John wouldn't miss one." Dave says. "You didn't have to go all out for him. He would've been fine with order out."

"I bet he has that every bro night... This one will he different, it'll be at least somewhat civilized."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not civilized?"

Knock! Knock!  
Dave goes to retrieve the the door.

"Dave!" John jumps into Dave's arms. Dave wrestled him into a loose chokehold, giving him a noogie.

 _It reminds me of a younger, more innocent and happier me and Gamzee. I wonder what he's up to._

Gamzee's POV

Tavbro say all comfy on my horn pile. I all up and called in a favor from a bro from my days of fighting, fixing him up with a wheelchair and some sweet leg replacements.

Tavbro's nerves have calmed down a bit, and he started talking more. Apparently he was a house troll who got lost, and got his legs broken by some alley trolls.

"Uh...Gamzee?" He says, shifting. "Thanks again, for everything, I mean."

"Its all good, motherfucker. Gotta all up and help a brother out. Ya know"  
Tavros blushes.

Its been only a little while since us two have been together but it is been an absolute miracle.

I'd be lying if I didn't think that the little brother wasn't adorable as shit.

... _but he wasn't adorabloodthirsty like Karbaby._

I all up and plop down next to him, getting my cuddles on before we have a sick slam session together.

Dave POV

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I watch Karkat and John play  
Mortal Combat, pushing each other with their elbows and get super competitive. It was the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen.

In a total, no homo way.

"Ugh!This is impossible!" Karkat groans, practically throwing the controller at me. He runs his fingers through his hair before taking a swig of his coke.

 _I want to be with that can right now._

My attraction to Karkat wasn't new, I thought the troll was adorable since the first time I saw him.

Like a little lap dog trying to be a guard dog.

But overtime I've have had been exposed to the real Karkat.

The feisty, sassy, undeniably sexy Karkat  
and  
the sweet, vulnerable, emotional Karkat.  
It was strange, them being so different while being the same person.

"Um...Dave?" John nudges me.

"Hm..."

"Are you going to pick a character?"

"Oh uh..."

Then, there was John.

He was my first crush...but I wanted to stay bros because of what happened to Jane,Roxy, Jake,and Dirk. I didn't want to lose my best friend like Dirk did.

John didn't like me like that anyway, he expressed multiple times.

And eventually, I got over it.

I went out with Terezi, but that ended as quickly as it started when she dropped off the face of the earth.

She was in a bad crowd, she said.  
She needed to clean her head, but we agreed to stay friends.

Then,I went out with Jade because she asked me to.

I didn't see anything wrong with it, and it helped me move on and made her happy.

Until that accident...

"Dave are you okay?" Karkat asks. I look over to his worried eyes.

" Yeah...I'm just thinking."


	17. Chapter 17

Karkat left Dave and John to watch Con Air, going into the kitchen to cook.

He had prepared it earlier, ravioli with meat sauce smothered with cheese with some homemade bread sticks.

One of Dave's many favorites.

"So KitKat, what's for dinner?" Dave asks.

" Food."

"What kind of food?"

"Food that will go down you're nook licking chaff hole and hopefully shut you the fuck up!"

Dave snorts at that.

"Isn't a troll's vagina called a nook?" John asks.

Dave and Karkat's faces blush red.

"Dave...have...?"

"No!I've never did that!"Dave shoots up, knowing what John was going to ask.

 _Not that I'm not willing to try. I mean, if Karkat was to spread his legs open right now and ask I'd.._.

" Dave?" Karkat says, snapping in front of his face.

"Hm? Something wrong, Karkles?" Dave says, snapping back into reality.

"1)Don't call me that. 2)would you like to join us down on earth for dinner?"

" Oh...yeah...yeah." Dave says. "Lead the way. "

As he followed, he totally didn't check out Karkat's cute butt.

"Oh my gosh, Karkat! This is so good. You should marry me and make this for me every night."John cooed.

"Sorry but Karkitty is already my housewife, Egbert."

"I'm no ones fucking housetroll, dammit."

Karkat says, his face cherry red.

"Beside what happened to "not being a homosexual", John?" Dave says.

John blushes.

"I'm not!" he quickly replies.

 _but im definitely not straight either._

"Bullshit."Karkat says, not realizing he said that out loud.

Dave and John looked at Karkat, surprised.

"Don't act like i don't notice you two trying to fuck me with your eyes."

Red faces went all around, awkwardness and sexual tension swirling around the room.

"You want go back to playing video games?" John says, getting up.

"That sounds like a plan." Dave says, following.

Karkat rolls his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Dirk p.o.v.

I just wanted the group back together. I havent heard from Jane in almost a whole year now.

I just want it to go back to the way things used to be.

So when Roxy scored tickets to lazer tag from her girlfriend, Calliope, we arranged a get together.

There's only two problems...

Caliborn and Jake and Caliborn and Calliope.

(In this fanfic, they are separate people for obvious reasons. I usually hate thongs like that but this is an au so why not?)

Caliborn has a deep pet peev for women, but his sister tops the cake. They are parallel opposites in every shape and form...it makes it hard to believe that they are twins.

"All write  
*Al'right  
*Alright...so lets split up teams."Roxy says, slurred.

"I will not play such a medicore game if i am placed on any team other then the obvious winning team with Dirk." Caliborn threatens, the back of his hand touching mine( the equal to grinding against me in public.)

Roxy notices the "affectionate" behavior, nudging Calliope who just chuckled.

"Lols. Okay, i got it. Well  
*We'll do English, Callie, and Me against Janey, Dirk, and Caliborn."

Dirk exhaled the breath was holding in. He glances over at Jane who glares at him and turns away.

Caliborn sees it and how it hurt Dirk.

"You will apologize. You ignorant bitch."

Jane blinked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You will apologize to Dirk for being a bitch. He went through all the trouble to assemble all you ignorant bitches here and here you are giving him vulgar looks in front of his matesprit."

 _Fuck..._

Dirk had forgotten that Caliborn thinks anything hateful is flirty

... _he probably thinks Jane's giving him bedroom eyes._

"Matesprit?" Jake asks, looking at Dirk.

"Yes, you stupid jungle human male. Dirk and i are involved romantically. We even held hands." Caliborn boasts, proud of himself.

"Held hands? That's it?"

Roxy leans in and translates that holding hands was getting to 2nd base in Caliborn.  
Jake frowns at that.

Dirk blushes.

"Um...we should start right. Yeah..." he pushes past everyone, breaking his cool exterior for a moment.

3rd person

When the lights go off, everyone went into stealth mode.

Caliborn's bloodthirsty side showed more as he shot at everything, regardless if they were on his team or not.

Dirks parkour matched perfectly, dodging friendly fire and getting enemies from where they least expect it.

Jane hid behind pillars and shot at passerbys and fall backs.

Jake was adventurous as ever, covering Roxy as she rushed others while Calliope being the snipper of the group.

Jane, Dirk, and Caliborn led by 15. Which was surprising due to Caliborn's friendly fire deductions.

Jake sees Dirk out of the corner of his eye, following him.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Dirk thinks.

He was running from Calliope's firing range and now he's cornered.

"Hiya Dirk."Jake whispers against the back of his neck.

"Jake." Dirk swallows.

"So...second base, huh?" Jake grinds against Dirk shamelessly.

"Yeah..." Dirk blushes.

"Was it better with him?" Jake pecks the back of his neck, sliding his fingers into his blonde hair.

Their mouths grazed against each other before hungrily open mouth kissing.

 _Not as good as this._ Dirk thought.

"Let's finish what we started later." Jake says before shooting Dirk in the chest.

Dirk felt ashamed but satisfied at the same time.

Jane, Dirk, and Caliborn won by 3 at the day. However, Roxy had the most kills out of anybody.

"Even though you are the inferior sex if feel as if congratulation is necessary. You show prowess of the more dominant trait of the inferior sex." Caliborn nods.

"Uh...thanks?" Roxy says.

"So...calling it a night, are we?" Jake asks, cleaning his glasses and giving Dirk a wink before Caliborn could notice.

But Jane notices...

"Well since we won, i think we should celebrate with cake."Jane offers.

Dirk sat in between Caliborn and Calliope, so Roxy could play footsie with each other under the table.

Caliborn ran his pinkie up Dirk's back of his hand, linking their pinkies together.(So...like groping him...?). Dirk stiffens at the sudden groping, his cheeks flaming red.

"Something wrong, Dirk?" Caliborn asks, his fingers lingering against Dirk's palm.

"Nope, all good here."

Calliope look over her shoulder to see what was going on, then gets a nasty glare from Caliborn to "Mind your own fucking business."

Jake didn't like Dirk's face either.

 _Dirk was supposed to be happy with him. They was supposed to be an item._ He thought.

"Here we are." Jane says, placing down a tray of cupcakes.

Roxy grabs one, dipping her finger in the icing and licking it off. Its been a while since she had Janey's cakes. They were better then she remembers.

Calliope cuts her cake in half and sandwiches them together.

"I read somewhere that this is the proper way to eat small cakes such as these." she says.

"Oh really?" Jane asks.

Dirk smiled. He missed this.

" Ahem..." Caliborn clears his throat. "Dirk, prepare from me to do a despicable act to you in public."

Dirk and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Am i about to get a kiss?" Dirk asks.  
Roxy giggles while Calliope looks with concern.

Caliborn ponders on it.

"Perhaps. If you are a good little slut."  
Jake choked at that word.

 _What the fuck?_

Dirk blushed at the answer. Caliborn definitely knew how to talk dirty...even if he didn't know how to back it up.

It was strange but perfect.

Caliborn prepares his cupcake like Calliope before lifting up for Dirk. Dirk humoured him, taking a bite with a moan.

Caliborn blushes as Dirk licked his lips.  
Dirk motions for Caliborn to eat the rest, causing the Cherub to blush before doing so.

Then Dirk takes his hand and licks the icing off fingers, sensually(the equal of...idk...licking your partners abs or nipples...still second base shit...this is hard...No pun intended).

Caiborn hesitates for a moment before pulling his hand away and smacking Dirk gently.

"Calm your thirst, whore. That is quite enough."

"You're a tease, Caliborn."Dirk whines, teasingly.

Jake burned with jealousy.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

"Well that was fun." Calliope says, helping Jane clean up.

"Yes. A day with my sister and her bitches was not a waste of time on my end this time." Caliborn concurs.

Dirk blushes as Caliborn, nonchalantly checks out his ass as he bends over the counter.

"We should do this again sometime."  
Dirk smiles.

"Definetly  
*Defintally  
*fuck it...Sure." Roxy giggles.

Caliborn pulls Dirk to the side before leaving, grasping his cheeks and pecking his lips.

Dirk blushes.

He pecks his lips back before getting a bit more suave with their kiss.

It wasn't perfect by no means, but it had an intimate feeling to it that left a desire for more.

Dirk could get used to the overly fluffy relationship with Caliborn if he could have moments like these.

"Let's go lover boy." Jake calls out.

When Caliborn was out of sight, Jake grabs Dirk's ass and pulls him close.

"Maybe if you are a good little slut, maybe...we can finish what we started at lazer tag. What do you say, Dirky?" Jake growls, huskily in Dirks ear.

Dirk could be happy with Caliborn, but he still had needs...needs that Jake could fill(and more).

Dirk knew he wasn't a saint but a man, and that is why he said yes and followed.


	19. Chapter 19

tavros. pov

I wake up to Gamzee's chest...warm and comfortable...and naked.

My cheeks flush as i think of the fact im sleeping next to him like this.

I've never felt this safe before.

I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, my hands shaking as i start to reconsider.

Gamzee holds me closer, purring. He nuzzles me with his chin and i nuzzle him back.

I love moments like these...sometimes i wished they lasted forever.

"Morning Tavbro." Gamzee groans.

Dammit.

"Uh...Morning Gamzee." my cheeks blush bronze.

I should kiss him...

"You all up and want breakfast?"

"Um...actually...can we stay here for a while?"

Gamzee smiles.

"I haven't had a cuddlefest in a while. Not since Karbro..."

I stopped listening, holding my anger in by pressing my fingers against his skin.

Gamzee had this weird fascination of talking about his morial...redly. It...ticks me off... Not that I have the right to feel that way.

I've never met Karkat...but i think I've heard of him somewhere?

Gamzee pov

Tavbro is the cutest motherfucking thing (next to Karbabe) to wake up to in the morning.

Ughh...i hate when i wake up...my think pan makes the loudest of noise...

Why hasn't Karbro called?

I hope his okay.

If Tavros was a house troll...why hasn't his owner complained yet?

It been almost 4 months!

Not that I'm complaining.

The last couple months have been all different sorts of miracles.

His blood pusher felt all tingly around the bronzeblood...it felt...pale but red...like a really pale red?

But...he was pale with Karkat...

His blood pusher didn't like that arguement...as if telling him that he was more then that... Like a really red pink... but it felt wrong.

"Uh...Gamzee?."

Travros seemed worried. Must've spaced out again.

"Sorry Tavbro...got all lost in the thought, ya know?"

"Yeah..." Travros frowned.

Tavros pov

As Gamzee went to go take a shower, I used Gamzee's computer to ask for help.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed51381a70b121fb847e025a1feb2a2a"My owner came back last week for like 2 days before leaving again. I don't know what that fucker does but if i was as intelligent like most pets, this would be animal neglect and he'd be in jail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4335dc1621d491f274a401d6df395569"My eyes burned from looking at my monitor all day so i went out for a walk. Needed groceries anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112d910804da26784b0fac4e9d5d4ef3"Walking into the store i see that blonde sunglasses wearing douchebag looking around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fca8782288518f9e87ba6876b3d12206"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Be cool Sollux./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55e02df5fba951c1d1d0a66ebc90f0df""Um...2o..." i cringe, being extra style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The blonde looks at me, cocking an eyebrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae34766402e135c2164c2d0886acb507""Sollux? Right?" he says, turning to me. ."Listen up,bro, cause im only going to say this once. Whatever shit you had with Karkat is none of my business but i lwill fuck you up if you up if you think you can..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="360696b65f687cb9cad613b5f656d773""What do you know about KK?" Sollux snaps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7eb9a6d3f4b37643e31e46ce3c7a09""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96dcb038a475d9439dcdc7546bdd16d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So...Karkat hasn't told him yet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88ceeeb706ab07d0c7d6ae648a7a48ad""Its nothing. Im just worried about kk thats all." i sigh rubbing my neck." his master wasn't...a good person...and im probably the last person he wants to see right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e2d301f67247208393dbd66373f4a08"The coolkid frowns at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f1006d428b853308158f7adea571632""What did his master do to him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f58169c2671b58352af1835eacf1a10""If KK didnt tell you, i dont think i should either...but you know what they do to redbloods, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb1e24b8ac634115b37c3ef4b29fa5f"Any person who could get their hand on a redblood probably whores them out and sells the eggs. Or they become sex slaves to humans...they never actually get put out there just to be a pet, especially how rare they are./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a981943f01d921e898a80c40178b77"We both wince at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a954fecc016bb4cd00f2195c267049e9""Is he okay?" i ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="343d56de107862419c9264c58b81fd24"There was a pregnant pause, as if the answer to the question had o be thought about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd2700e7734c7430ec1d7828225249bf""He's...better then when i first found him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a28d3ccc2c2b99ce177c6895740bd176""He's not...wriggled or anything?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a1c64c62274b75f289846ad73b91d02""No!? N-no. He's clean and..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241af5a605ca54604f6eadb3fbeff891""You're not fucking him right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5227cfac93b787e0e411c7502ad6e5""What?! No." his cheeks flush cherry red like Kk's blood. "He has that juggalo clown troll."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb57e93143f97bba08eb08b9932df7f2"...GZ? But...they're morails?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="895c4aff6ef1fbb09747703107935b66""Ugh..listen, Sollux. I got to get going but if you pester me on pesterchum...maybe we can talk this out some other time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c5ca65a36ff232dd320d787d551c6a""Yeah...sure."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ae4f07f12a030cb2798810fcc5a0d26"I go home to find fishfuck at my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2122d03e745177e3655cc10f2785e5c7""Sol..." his cheeks flushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5408d3f340a8ddabf25a7a1edd980aa""What the fuck do you want, ED?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cdb628e96837d1d545b0f1cbe672efc""Well...my master isnt home and fef..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45286b8f22802a34ac92aa4bf815ebcc"I roll my eyes. Eridan's and Feferi's owner bought Feferi and him together hoping that they would mate, but Feferi wasn't having it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be840a71fa677fc7fc1f8ecc15907c0"Though they used to be morails, after heats set in it was made clear that Feferi doesnt want to be in the same room as Eridan, let alone under the same roof as him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40182554beb39fe239393931df088019""What did you do?" i glare at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nothing sol. She's...in heat and hissed at me. Like fangs and all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5982c49671b6c5e4bde723884cbe8f06"He probably got to close to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="193dc52d70c94799c5c77c0218f837b5""Ugh fine."em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sometimes i hate ED so fucking much./em"But you better make it up to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cc46658c801bb14da424dbfaa82e77e"Not even 15 minutes later,after putting everything up, i walk into my room to a near naked Eridan, legs spread wide so can see his nook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1110e99643a725c7214dcd9755baabe3""I can make it up to you now, S/p 


	21. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b344c591f8c93b561d5089c4097746aa"Today is the day. The most ironic day of the year. The one day Dave can take off his shades without being a freak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14caa7d6c68d4925e27fa081a558605a"Dave had planned this. Last year, he was a demon. This year, he was a vampire. This year, John was throwing a party at his place but first trick-or-treating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8791e7e84b1bddbc931dfd277e3ecb2f"Karkat, on the other hand, was nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17e000bcc7bd58f4f6e9d38214ae9a3e"Usually, Hus master would have him wear something skimpy and would advertise him at bars and pubs, charging twice he as much as he would normally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3ecb2c58ca8c1c5cd4d70bf7b2dc30"But Dave ad given him the option of dressing up, telling him that he didn't have to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f867e9940950122b79e0a841250a8b5e"Karkat breaths in, putting on the cat ears and collar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19a94b303503c7c85b8ba2f7109b12ff"This year, he was going to be a normal black cat. Nothing sexy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7126df4ad6989ed3e6310632a19731"When he finally mustered up the courage to walk out of the bathroom, he finds Dave filling up "blood bags". He had bought the candy gummy eyes, tongues, fingers,and ears and a edible candy blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158d7e3b8fdbb68b30ab5a967f1c0b8a"The color made Karkat sick, reminding him of his own but waved it off as nothing. After all, they made it together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7eb193faa9cdc2a84cc765f71f2d31"" Don't you think that this is overkill?" Karkat asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aac687db4f728fcba95e98abcc934aa""PSH. No. I wanted to put the bags in the Frankenstein decoration. Ya know? The one that lunges at you. That would be overkill."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871f4dc07023034281ee4fc336d7db75"Dave looks over Karkat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e5cf0b2f39d8ac31309a6e0399533b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"that's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"something/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'd/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"stick/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"fangs/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"in/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em He thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6393e507a09b5135f5a01b04e56243"Karkat was by no means sexy, but he was cute as fuck. Like cute enough to pick up and bury in kisses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f158cc1807e34919489532eba0a6540"Dave blushes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ea77196ac61974c3e6055dd34b91d02";-)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="964cd71db1df21d7091886b1a4e459e5"As they hand out the candy, some kids cried at the thought if eating body parts while other was amazed and excited. Some kids was afraid to come up and lots of kids asked if they could pet the kitty, which Karkat allowed only because they were kids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf41b1691035592a38ceda704bca06c"After the candy getting spree was I've, Karkat picked up one of the last remaining bags of the candy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db46d41d0c9f75050fcba078fc38cc53"As he trys to open the blood, it rips and bleeds down his arm (no pun intended yet here it is). Karkat hisses, starting to lick some of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c909064644a2caa71a5c2bf663738cae"Dave watched the quick swipes of the trolls tongue as it darts out. The way Karkat lavished himself with his tongue gave Dave ALL the suggesting thought. He pants became tighter, unable to look away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f131c9c3dd8598800d761c8e405555f""Here...let me help you with that." Dave offers, taking Karkat's arm and taking a long lick. The recipe called for watermelon flavoring but Dave made it apple flavored instead. And it is delicious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d9a03eadc1b6cddfdb114da6a0c8d91"Karkat's face burned as Dave moaned against his arm as he licked it. The fake vampire teeth dragged across the skin,making his breath hitch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ef5c3055b3fdb1a47ef8df95a4020f"Dave leans in catching Karkat's bottom lip between his teeth before pulling him into a kiss. Karkat freezes at first but recuperates, purring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a4fbb080b21f917e61432d0d7a23bfe""Um..." Dirk coughs. "I can come back later."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="323372153393f51631834711a44a3383"Karkat then realized what happened and storms off into the bathroom without a word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e359c2900565a3f6493c3992b4731e":-P/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb8944595067534fb1b0ea04d727c0b"The three of them arrives at John's party and hour later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25936e661b84bc7e4a5ea19c3c257586""Hey!"John waved, dressed up as a ghost buster. He held up his salamander, Casey. She was dressed up as a wizard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25719dca30b1227a86f794d42f0edaa8"When John layer eyes on Karkat, he couldn't help but smile in the biggest derpiest grin. He sits Casey down to pet the troll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191822a8e2e9735d1d6ddeca285fa1b3"" Wow Karkat, your soooo cute!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37f806ff2669d2929ac81a4afbf39a3""Easy John, your homo is showing." Dave jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750a67655366abc5e090aaec6364c8b1"Seeing Dave made John's blood run to unwanted places. He barely got to see Dave without his shades. It was like seeing into his soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d527a6f173a55fdb69e621370b11752""Sh-shut up, Dave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="135ffdc1c83f76074356143d51deee38""Greetings Dave." Rose says, dressed as an enchantress. She smirks." I see you took my suggestion into consideration."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba7a0d77fd04370687f571dc3e5f5134""Rose." Dave warns. "This is..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2d627285abb4d9657d78013b67de9""Karkat?!" Kanaya says, hugging the red blood close." I can't believe its you. Are you okay? The last time I've seen you, you were..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="927d121dbc315ac9675798e217e2b516"Kanaya stops as Karkat squeezes her hand. Both Dave and John winces while Rose raises her eyebrow with interest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c34712109de2ae059d36a459b0a8c9""Is that candy red I smell?" Terezi cackles. She was dressed as a sexy demon. She shimmies her way over./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f453155605df3e944225504c71d4a307"" Hey TZ." Dave says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac142e4c55aac7bf042bb7c0f79267f2""Hush, Dave. I wasn't talking about you." She says, patting him on the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c8f8bb9d4a339305616555f9105c10e""Terezi..." Karkat says, his eyes wide./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef2f84820704117872d026bfc5ae14e"=-O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc8f6e692285085306cdd38170eca10"It was too much. It was all too much. The last time he saw Kanaya and Terezi, he was a whore and afraid to do anything. Terezi watched her own obtain "services" and Kanaya had attended parties in which he was being advertised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="305e4b589f4d1cb4fe34f1afe105a48e"Tears welled up into his eyes, him turning and walking away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece862d4ed71f2192e356bb4e0afcd78""KK?" Sollux says, seeing his friend in distress. He handed the red blood a drink before wrapping his arm around him, escorting him outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afa84524df8cc0f5060436231bdb56da""Sollux..." Karkat sniffled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2296be51320b047b218cc25488225656""Shhh..." Sollux shushes him. They both knew it was wrong, since Gamzee was Karkat's morail(?) and Sollux had Feferi. But as of right now... "You don't have to explain anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed7fe4902246aab2283408e023ff356"Life enjoys fucking Karkat over clearly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9b405fd9e0a36815d34b330113791f":'(/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9fcf8d19ed266b256ae1e6a2cd0444b""What the fuck?!" Dave shouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53a4d0a2a7a4433af005002033ef972e""I am sorry,Dave.I didn't mean to upset-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c79a10a06acaa4df814c259765be00""Oh yeah, could've fooled me. Let's remind Karkat that his pervious owner was a douche and his life sucked up until now and pressure him to talk about something he clearly wanted to forget. Master plan there guys!" He says, hysterically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6185cd116ce534ef20eee19512bf475""Dave, you are causing a scene. We didn't mean to upset him, we just wanted to know of his whereabouts as of now." Rose tries to reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e38fea6b693fe13def0a4564d8d425d""Well you did a shit job at it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ac26bb1dc5bd8ca3f4816c8b016839c"" Whoa,Dave. It's not big a deal..." Terezi says, immediately regretting her word choice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb560de28c402595637bb63839cb1413""Wow Terezi, I know your blind but even I saw the huge deal." John says, glaring at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53205864ee4a5ecb7b8fceb58a6648fb":-[/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e7e5118193415009d83b68d33bb7a4d"Dirk too was having problems of his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71185e8aaed07c4ed5b3e56dc99651c"Caliborn and Calliope was dressed as Reverse! Dipper and Mabel. Caliborn was berating Roxy on her Catwoman costume. Roxy didn't seem to mind all that much, making snide remarks while also sweet talking to Jane. Jane was dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f93dc52ba5fa6b42da3c42d226e5da"Dirk swore that she gave him the stink eye a couple times but he wasn't sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e8e5f46f6f97508d1f5b5c006ad5db"But that wasn't the problem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e023ea6781093f54edad6363e427543"Jake was the problem. Jake was dressed up as robin. The shorts short Robin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74fbbfb12754510009e6b91cdefd94b3"Dirk tried in to look at his perfect ass in those shorts and those toned legs, especially how he didn't have his shades on. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was a sexy fallen angel this year. And oh has he fallen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="506f789c303fa0947d513c86267b0458"Caliborn seemed to have noticed Jake's advances./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfdb9c66c21db55050ed7d8c1f385038""Dirk." Caliborn calls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8627a6948f75d3b0e251025890e2ca9"" Sup."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be73951ee86172418ca2663e4acf8d65"Caliborn kisses Dirk unexpectedly, pressing their bodies together possessively. His hands curls in Dirk's hair, as he claimed his territory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cafafd45cb760558149b465e77d808a"And it was hot as fuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d56a36650f9c690886226495e739d916"When Caliborn pulls away, Dirk was winded. His hair looked like he just got fucked and his lips was swollen. If Dirk didn't know any better, he'd think that Caliborn just had possessive public sex with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7079f578958ad2c8e465bda1dbe2ebb7"And from Caliborn's face...it seemed that he did. Which made the thought even hotter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22524128cdc2a052d78d25bae270af4f"Which made Jake furious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88c9aa73278fa48a4089ff37396756f"Jane frowned at this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3123d380d932c67a30ac8b42b1e412c"It was happening again. But this time, she was going to stop it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09315dcde51353f9a000f42b7e9354e8"B-)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25764bb0d91bb21b3d76ab5e105f38d6"Jade knew that Dave would be here. She hoped to be able to talk to him about the break up and clear the air. But seeing him get upset about his troll.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f682ddd0bc11036bafdc172b8a6365a"He's never gotten that upset for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc7299c3f98dc64eaf359bc8c29fdfd7"Not that he needed to. She was capable of standing up for herself. But seeing him act this way for some troll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b2a7fbb36d235eabe57f22f937993e6"A fire of hatred burned in her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1704009ef463f6b27b7cda8a49f3ff7":-*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21d8a2df03d7e973897cd4803689c9e9"After having Karkat crying in his chest for a while, Sollux decided to speak up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="272485c29593a8156efbe45f3c63aca2""Listen,KK...I'm sorry that I was such a dick in the past. I wanted to help you, and when you pushed me away and told me you were fine...i couldn't bear to see you like that...I should have been there for you...or-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65791c9d0bc00e201c08cc47b54add9""Sollux. Shut the fuck up." Karkat says. "I'm tired of people apologizing for what happened. I just want to forget it and move on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b20a80b6cbbbfe8ac5b7839b3478b4fb"Sollux blinks at Karkat, but nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3891aeb0a75e5c3b389c1b2ee4e1c2c5""Let's go back inside, I'm freezing my bulges off."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	22. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a14d2fac7fb2eb30c876c12e1199b9"After the Halloween fiasco, Dave was wary about having Thanksgiving dinner with the family. Especially since Karkat offered to make dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03efee3956d6b3a50a89e6b3b02c6e68"Karkat studied up on recipes and went endless shopping for thing in advanced just in case. He wanted to make it perfect./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95936044d63237ef50f886e3c0b8e9bc"From what Karkat had told him, this was his first Thanksgiving. So Dave wanted to make this special for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5627c2d33b72ca2ab5274d07e2186034"So he talked to everyone in advance, setting out rules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f50edb39c04a5548a668c876b76a88"1. No bullshit analyzing people and making them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /2. Only family is allowed to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /3. No arguing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /4. Asking Karkat about his past is forbidden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7fabb8cb25ca48b003c46aab9f11cc"Simple rules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f20e5c358873734c779c8eac757091"So when Rose brought Kanaya over, Dave was bout to do a pirouette of the fucking handle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f43b0bcae8cebc86d2cf443544033e69""Kanaya is very much family, just as much as Karkat is." Rose quips. "Besides, we come with gifts."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ca34ac57fe9b238d44555e9e4c1456"Kanaya holds up a bottle of apple cider(the nonalcoholic kind) and Mimosa drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7341832d5a14037f8bf5a9d84242350e""Pardon the intrusion and Thank you for having me." She apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d27dbd0707d8c6f48d187ea6125312c"Mash potatoes, sweet potato casserole, corn on the cob, baked Mac and cheese, sautéed green beans, bread rolls, and.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db125b4374bd95ec22b19425e2b91d9e""It won't cook if you keep checking on it." Kanaya teases./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2a6e3727d3c434202f1a96aed08012"Karkat sighs, hoping he cooked the turkey right. He wanted dinner to be perfect. He knew that Dave was frantic about making this a good dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0fa735a3e600b447bcc5281ba97bf5""I just don't wanna fuck this up, ya know?" Karkat says,weakly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="509536ec0771822845189161a4c68ba5""Heyo!" Roxy calls out, bottle of champagne in hand. Calliope and Caliborn stood behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd41f6ac3315f2e03c6a3c4b4f1a228f""Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dave says, practically giving up on the gods for giving him such a headstrong family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5f8555ff8e66ee121896f365e9e781d""Callie is my baby, so she's FAM."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4c682a7e9063beb5f0a17b8afb259a""I do not mean to intrude on your family gathering."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="638200bda5cb9cca33d55ef721abaa1e""Now now, we ARE soon to be in-laws, thus only making it appropriate to gather." Caliborn says, pushing past Dave./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e85f1d426328b69a9d406b6461aa0900""What?!" Dave chokes out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a574e2d0bf0f4d0d59e2e333610c68fa""Suprise!" Roxy giggles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ee335e3e586f51eae4ad2448ff2fe96""I believe congratulations are in order." Kanaya smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ab34f29fc2c99551b4f680b89752f62"Rose's lips were pressed but said nothing. Dave was completely blown away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaa275f1b9b1a4ba4be1e286a56083e1""So...when were you two..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef5b9d6628da15d52e4a6c45f3bf690e""Well Dav...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Danbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Davebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We have been dating for quietbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Quitebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Some time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04dd3426ee8e1a138b945231ac41db8d""Yeah for 3 years,but Rox..." Dirk says, concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5afced822d424ed9f52f552e5e22f539"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"about/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jane/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ddd9bb652218d6592f4bd442700e41"Roxy heard the question in Dirk's tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f2ec24aa7fcf61f0ca61438d233e2f""Karcutie, the turkey smells great!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2842dbca45f76bafc23551692cfd9a51""Um...thanks?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b47d2568f10e711f899c5322f08389e"Dirk stiffens as Caliborn's fingers lightly brushed against his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92bb490bf942f1291c6345a2f5a974a8""Dirk...I wish to talk to you about the Jane human."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d75b1865836ea2be339c12064a904c17"Dirk shifts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2517c5576eddbac59d89d8fd6bf3b14b""Uh...sure, bro...what do you want to talk about?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34f24d1bbb957c1e67ee338b093bd6a4""I am to believe that she has some kind of unresolved feelings to my sister's matesprit. And though I'd rather see her die, it is to my understanding that neither are sensible to talk about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5521560109d89f8016aa94160c4adfa6""Oh...uh..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e7c4defec8741adf3cff41df40c424"Roxy was Jane's rock when she was friend zoned by Jake. And when Jake started dating Dirk, Roxy was all she had. Roxy knew their relationship was nothing but platonic, but she so desperately wanted more then that. She even was willing to be the rebound... Until that day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34849a3a9ffe3d674d775beba13a8ef""I understand if you do not wish to speak of such topic..." Caliborn's ring finger caressed Dirk's. "Perhaps I can help you on such matter."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38b27626ca17c9909759b575b316e0a0"Dirk smirked guilty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c198c2db0eddaec41ff394362ac87e7b"Its times like these that he wanted to sit Caliborn down and talk about their relationship. About Jake...but he didn't want to ruin what they had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd595c9e5d02f682d690b51e50f6cde5"Kanaya's paternal stare was eating through Karkat as he peeled and cored apples for the secret pie he was making./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="211546e36e8a1c4cc655acf561e38751"It was obvious that Kanaya wanted to talk about the past. That she wanted to talk about.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adae428d355be126eeb7c8c35d68f3a2"She had known him before they got adopted. She was adopted first, the odds stacked in her favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c3cd8a46cf396e9015485cb9389559"She could be adopted by anyone. However, anyone who wanted to adopt a redblood had to has be papers proving that they knew how to breed trolled and take care of a red blood./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb23ecf66e34855962c1343e487263e"So Kanaya was adopted by a Lalonde and Karkat was adopted by a breeder. It's just how it played out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9595c5e4a8e874131009cb24a9bd11e"Before being given to Rose, however, she used to be an escort for her mother. More like a watchdog, there to make sure she doesn't get too wasted and doesn't get taken advantage of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="deddba3fcd2b62326010ca5175041fb3"She had seen Karkat put on display multiple times, sometimes serving body shots that would drip all the way down to his spread open nook, or giving lap dances that ended with him being fucked into a table, or wearing a skimpy outfit only to be dragged into a bathroom and used./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d5b808fa37470b885a6d9d9dfe24a93"She tried confronting Karkat like how Sollux did, but Karkat's master had gotten a hand on Kanaya and told her if she came near Karkat again, he would out a sextape of Karkat on the Internet and allow people to fuck him raw,which ended up happening anyway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bc2a4fdac9ba42d0385c9556e7a8028"Regret filled her eyes. She wanted to help, she really did. But right now, she was only making Karkat feel worse. He wanted to then around and tell her that he was fine, that he's happy now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49481c28a8d49e4d1dd0154638775795"Dinner was served and the pie was in the oven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc9832ea8dcff5fca94159e27756b62"" Everything looks exquisite, Karkat. " Rose says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa5f8cee3945897b2b004f90bb16fb83"" Yes, everything looks quite delicious. I cannot wait to taste what you have made." Kanaya concurs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c821b925e4b448266cda524c0f7e22e5""Wow." Dirk whistles."This is..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="819097dcd7e74f5adf89edfed4feca63""I don't think I've seen this much food in the Strider house befurbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Before." Roxy giggles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47250c428edd2a3fce10abe2fe6f48b1"" Yes,yes. Everything looks amazing, yada yada. Let's stop admiring the damn thing and dig in. It is a feast is it not?" Caliborn says, rolling his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78e79c3c91e484980cba0c2d7b24ccb""Dude, i know your and angsty sexist snake person, but even I know you have to say what we are grateful for before we eat. It's like, the golden rule." Dave says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d2d2a198e0ea7d1d748a2e89d611f7""Well said,David. And with that why don't you start us off?" Rose smirks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5f9c04512697a9d10903593df88a84""Sure...why not?" Dave gulps, Adam apple bulbing." I am grateful for my friends and how they put with my ironic bullshit, my family...old and new...though you are a pain in my ass sometimes... Most of the time. I'm grateful for... "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f6ad7aac508c14fb01008582dbb7677"Dave's eyes looks over at Karkat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af6dcedacb3076e9901ce7416e71523e""Karkat. For seeing a fuck up like us and still staying here and not looking at us like we are freaks or need to be fixed even though..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d557e843de7eb397b99e69f3f260be4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"We/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"so/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"clearly/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"clearly/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"broken/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04e120c86baefa7e8741baa85c850d83"Karkat's cheeks burn as he feels Dave's hand caress his under the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1dd625f76a610002ece95be920ea40bb"" I'm grateful for you too,Dave. Without you, I'd be...I'd be still a breeding troll. I'd be used and alone,unloved and uncared for. But you gave me a home, a real one...a family, one that is nowhere as fucked up as I am but willing to fuck itself up more by letting me be here. I just..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8af16df56578ee082c159a30ff71160"Tears leaked down the red blood's face, startling everyone (exact Caliborn). He wiped them away frantically, telling them that he was fine but they insisted on coddling him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23adaafea3df8a86c2e63708b76019d""Ugh...such an unnecessary feelings makes me lose my appetite." The cherub hisses. "I show the highest of liking toward the Dirk human, my matesprit. And though I hate my sister with a passion so strong it could incinerate galaxies at at time, I do not find her choice in matespritship too displeasing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e25d0395a0dd61f2800cb75b1014c88""Aw. Right back *hick* at ya." Roxy leans against her veonce."I'm greatfulbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Grateful (?) for my Callie, for Rosie...for Janie...for booze..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4394ec081fb1fd685b2d8af70351194""I am quite thankful for such our delightful group of friends and family as well. We are quite the bunch,I must say." Calliope smiles at he brother, who glares at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57c044719d4df9c89c01db365e015a7b"" I couldn't agree more. I am grateful for everyone's happiness, and may I pray it flourishes long after this day." Kanaya nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce3d93b053cf884e4dc9817759a02add""Well, I guess I'm grateful for just being alive, I guess." Dirk tries./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0993ee28a0065022608d71200ae8b869""Wow, how original bro." Dave jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="727354b15576cc7a4b5cb61631340e3a"" Hey! Hear me out. Like not just as a physical sense, sorta, but like as in and emotional sense. I grateful that I can love and be loved, to be able to feel, to be able to see what I do and enjoy everything that comes my way. Some people take that for granite...so...yeah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a17c47dae16afa3c2b5301a464f5622f"The table fell silent at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0397ff89ea714b47d1cb196d53f0ac98""So...can we eat now?" Caliborn style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	23. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822bd0df12f6a5ce06c4dc071f6ac6cb"Vriska is an alley troll with many lovers and jobs. Like drug dealing and beating the fuck out of people. She liked making trouble and teasing people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b55ed3b3391c8b3c77730d7d5c63a55f"So when she heard that Tavros took he advice and hopped out his window, she freaked the fuck out and went looking for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c45812f21d2a5c35331899a1a05e6641"Tavros was born to be a house troll, to innocent for the world, and Vrika hated him for it. But she loved how sweet and cute he was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8de124de51ef4dcbdc189aebc8e4e70b"So when she heard on the street that some trolls had jumped a bronze blood, IRS was hell to pay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b118f411e9c53936c0b4a66ad99a0aec"After a few weeks of nothing, she began to get worried. It wasn't until she went Nepeta and Equius' apartment for an arm check upbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /that she found out that Tavros was with Gamzee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54578c09cc72f0145f6aeb6feb628ba"But that was on a whole mother side of town, the had side. The side she left for this exact same reason./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e34ad9b6338a9c2bebd10241252926b0"She would get her ass kicked going back over there...but for Tavros worth it./p 


	24. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7672700d36cf7815eafa8c522257390d"New years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dfdacdad1f3f51a48f2ba2a09c9d63f"Who ever had the bright idea that they should all get drunk today could go fuck themselves, and probably is getting fucked right now. Hormones practically breeded as liquid courage numbed everyone's common sense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188f18ba1a0d17b5e6b97eff1c937fd1"Dave and John watched as Karkat danced sensually to 3OH!s "Touchin' on my", next to Terezi and Vriska. They both was wondering if the three planned this. If they knew how hot it was. John's eyes darted from Vriska's ass in her black jeans to Karkat's to Terezi's shoulder shimmy that made her boobs... But Dave was transfixed on Karkat. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d83a8f698f971c1a21223447ed3b2b"Karkat's everything. His thighs. His hips. His naked neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a26d2be8dcbb01f867887d344e6aaa"He wondered if this was an invitation. They had many intimate moments, maybe...maybe this was a sign. He licks his lips, just thinking about it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3749ed6bb2c23f97588ebf5f4bd1a685"Karkat had had a couple of drinks and he felt amazing. He origanally was going to stay home, but Gamzee had asked him to come with him and Tavros, and now he was glad that he did. He had no clue where the stoner clown was now but he was having a ball. He could feel Dave and John's eyes on him. Hell, he could feel Gamzee's from wherever the fuck he was at. And he loved it. so with every caress, every hip shake, every thrust...he made it more, delicious, scandalous, hoping that one of them would come over and take him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd64e213cca6e4464d585354803ebd7"Gamzee was looking at Karkat out of the side of his eye, but was also with Tavros. Tavros had offered to go...which was strange because this didn't seem like his scene but he wanted to use his new legs...and boy was he. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="660564d3f72ebb0e9bae0013dceae8b0"Tavros had worked up the courage to ask him to dance and was now pressing his ass against him. He had never made any sexual advances before, but tonight he was going to damn well try. He wanted Gamzee's attention, peppering kisses down him neck, getting a satisfied groan out of it. He knew Karkat was here, that Gamzee had asked him to come, but tonight he was going to be with Gamzee not Him./p 


End file.
